Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy (Console)
Lego Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy is the sequel to Lego Star Wars: The Video Game. It was released on September 12, 2006. The game was released concurrently with the DVDs of the original, unaltered films of the original trilogy. The game is available on the Xbox, Xbox 360, PlayStation 2, GameCube, PlayStation Portable, Nintendo DS, Game Boy Advance, Macintosh and PC. Re-developed Features From The First Game * Purchasable cheats, once you have collected a red brick in a level, a cheat becomes available, like invincibility and fast build. * Minikits, once 10 minikits have been obtained, bonus levels can be played as the minikit. New features * Use old save, lets you use characters from the first game. You can use your Game Boy Advance copy of LSW on the Nintendo DS to upload extra characters to LSW2 * Gold Bricks, obtained by completing tasks; e.g. Obtaining True Jedi status, obtaining 10 minikits in each chapter, etc. Differences between the movies and the Game A New Hope *Princess Leia goes to R2 to send the hidden Death Star Plans with Captain Antilles to make it more co-op friendly *R2 cannot insert the plans inside him, so Leia has to take off his head and throw it in. *Luke and Obi-Wan have to rescue R2 and C-3P0 from the Jawa sandcrawler. *Owen Lars and Beru are absent. *When Obi-Wan gives Luke his father's lightsaber, he has lots of luggage that he needs to go through because he cannot find the lightsaber. He pulls out various things: a cup, a walkie-talkie, and a gun. Luke also tries out the lightsaber, but cuts off C-3P0's head in the process. *When Luke, Obi-Wan, and the droids are driving to Mos Eisley, R2 accidentally falls off the speeder. Also, Luke accidentally hits a Jawa when he tries to park his speeder. *Jabba doesn't talk to Han about his debt, in fact, Jabba isn't there at all. *Luke, Obi-Wan, Han, and Chewbacca have to fight off an Imperial Spy and a horde of Stormtroopers to get to the Millenium Falcon. *When Luke and his friends get into the Death Star, Darth Vader actually sees Han go out of the ship without a disguise, but since Vader never saw Han before, he thinks he is just a clumsy stormtrooper. Han quickly tries to cover himself up by picking up a nearby helmet. *Luke, Han, and Chewbacca must help Obi-Wan through the Death Star. *On the way to rescue Leia. there is a door that leads to a spa where beach troopers are hanging out. *When everyone goes through the trash pipe after rescuing Leia, Chewbacca doesn't want to go in, but Han throws a bone into the shaft as bait so Chewie goes in. *The monster that attempts to drown Luke in the trash pit is absent. *C-3P0 and R2 are found in the docking bay, waiting for Luke and Co. *When Luke sees Obi-Wan and Darth Vader fighting, he shouts to them, and they both wave to him. *During the Rebel meeting, a rebel faints because the plan is too terrifying and Luke is very energetic and ready to fight. *When Darth Vader's TIE fighter spins around because of Han's assault, he flops around the cockpit, and when it finally stops spinning, Vader is extremely dizzy. *Stormtroopers fly out of the Death Star's explosion. *During the ceremony, an Imperial Spy is watching, but is caught by a rebel, who pokes his butt with a spear. The Empire Strikes Back *Vader doesn't use the Force to kill Admiral Ozzle when the rebel base on Hoth is discovered. *Han doesn't cut open his Tauntaun to make Luke warm. *When Han and Leia are escaping Echo base, there is a secret door to the side where snowtroopers are ice fishing. *When Luke destroys the AT-AT, he cuts it open, and throws a bomb in. However, he doesn't throw it well and it falls out so Luke kicks it back in. *General Veers and the AT-AT laugh for victory because their plan worked. *When the AT-AT owned by General Veers destroys the shield generator Han and Leia hug each other in fear but Leia suddenly jumps and blushes. *When Han and co. are in the Millenium Falcon, Han kisses Leia, who slaps him. *The scenes inside the space worm and the broken hyperdrive are skipped. *When Luke crashes on Dagobah, he is still in his rebel uniform until he meets Yoda. *Yoda has a Plasma-screen TV in his house. *There are numerous vehicles around Yoda's house: a bike, a tractor, and many more. *Bats constantly damage Luke, even though none appear in the film. *Before Han is frozen, he wears his hoth clothes instead not his skiff clothes *When Han is frozen in carbonite, he jumps in the pit instead of standing on a descending platform. *Lando is not choked by Chewbacca for answers. *When Vader explains that he is Luke's father, he has a photo to prove it. *When Luke gets a new hand, he puts it around Leia's shoulder to comfort her, but it malfunctions and jumps around the room. Return of the Jedi *When Vader lands on the Death Star, he coughs because of the smoke emitted from the ship. He also sees sleepy workers slacking off and yells at the officer Jerjerrod in charge of them. When he walks away, Jerjerrod starts crying in another officer's arms. *When 3P0 and R2 go to Jabba's Palace, Chewbacca doesn't feel right with the plan, so Leia elbows him. *When Leia and Chewie infiltrate the Palace, they meet Luke along the way. *Jabba doesn't lick Leia. *When Luke and co. are surrounded by guards, he uses the Force to quickly grab a weapon, but gets a cup. *Luke doesn't fight the Rancor alone. *There are special Gamorean Guard dispensers for Rancor bait. *When the Rancor dies, no one cries. *There are no scenes where Han and/or Chewbacca is locked up. *When 3P0 spills R2's drinks, he tries to put them back on, but fails. *When the skiffs stopped to Sarlacc Luke looks down in terror as Jabba starts a demanding chuckle, Lando agrees with him as Luke jumps overboard to the Pit of Karkoon, he gets back up and does a bunch of trampoline tricks in the air. R2 throws the lightsaber, but a guard catches it. Luke stops performing, he asks the guard for the lightsaber, and when he does, Luke shoves him off the speeder. *The scene when Lando is almost eaten by the Sarlacc is skipped. *The Rebel meeting is skipped. *Luke and Leia don't get separated during the fight on the speeders on Endor. *Wicket doesn't meet Leia on her own. *When the Imperial base is destroyed, Han stands up to show himself off but the radar dish lands on him. *Vader fights with Luke against the Emperor to make it co-op friendly. *When Lando pilots the Falcon, a frightened Nien Nunb hides behind a chair. *When the Death Star blows up, Wicket shows up near Leia with flowers, but Han pushes some leaves at his face. *When Luke burns his father's body, Anakin's ghost pops up instead of just appearing in slowly. *When everyone celebrates at Endor, Chewie's chest bumps Lando, who is knocked over. Also, Obi-Wan, Yoda, and Anakin are watching the party as ghosts. The branch Yoda was sitting on falls over, and Obi-wan quickly sets it up again, and Anakin giggles. List of Characters *'Princess Leia' *'Luke Skywalker' *'Han Solo' *'Chewbacca' *'C-3P0' *'R2-D2' *'Rebel Trooper' *'Rebel Friend' *'Captain Antilles' *'Darth Vader' *'Stormtrooper' *'Imperial Officer' *'Imperial Shuttle Pilot' *'TIE Fighter Pilot' *'Jawa' *'Tusken Raider' *'Ben Kenobi' *'Sandtrooper' *'Beach Trooper' *'Imperial Spy' *'Death Star Trooper' *'Grand Moff Tarkin' *'Luke Skywalker (Stormtrooper)' *'Han Solo (Stormtrooper)' *'Wedge Antilles' *'Luke Skywalker (Pilot)' *'Rebel Pilot' *'Luke Skywalker (Medal)' *'Luke Skywalker (Hoth)' *'Tauntaun' *'Wampa' *'Princess Leia (Hoth)' *'Han Solo (Hoth)' *'Han Solo (Hood)' *'Rebel Trooper (Hoth)' *'Luke Skywalker (Skiff)' *'Luke Skywalker (Dagobah)' *'Yoda' *'Luke Skywalker (Bespin)' *'AT AT Pilot' *'AT AT Trooper' *'Anakin Skywalker and Padme (In Photo)' *'Lando Calrissian' *'Lobot' *'Princess Leia (Bespin)' *'Boba Fett' *'Han Solo (Carbonite)' *'Princess Leia (Senator)' *'Bespin Guard' *'Doctor Robot' *'Luke Skywalker (Jedi)' *'Princess Leia (Boushh)' *'Han Solo (Skiff)' *'Garomean Guard' *'Bib Fortuna' *'Jabba The Hut't *Princess Leia (Slave) *Rancor *Skiff Guard *Lando Calrissian (Palace Guard) *Palace Guard *Luke Skywalker (Endor) *'Princess Leia (Endor)' *'Han Solo (Endor)' *'Lando Calrissian (Millenium Falcon)' *'Ackbar' *'Mon Mothma' *'Rebel Trooper (Endor)' *'Scout Trooper' *'Darth Sidious' *'Anakin Skywalker (Ghost)' *'Ben Kenobi (Ghost)' *'Yoda (Ghost)' *'Ewok' *'Wicket' List of Levels A New Hope *Secret Plans *Through the Jundland Wastes *Mos Eisley Spaceport *Rescue the Princess *Death Star Escape *Rebel Attack The Empire Strikes Back *Hoth Battle *Escape from Echo Base *Falcon Flight *Dagobah *Cloud City Trap *Betrayal over Bespin Return of the Jedi *Jabba's Palace *The Great Pit of Carkoon *Speeder Showdown *The Battle of Endor *Jedi Destiny *Into The Death Star Bonus Levels *Lego City-Get 60 Gold Bricks then build it outside the cantina. The icon is a "?". *Stud Fountain-Get All 99 Gold Bricks then build it outside the cantina.It shoots out silver(10),gold(100) and blue(1,000) studs for every 3 seconds. External links *Lego® Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy on SWGames, the Star Wars Gaming wiki Trivia * The cover to Lego SWII is a Lego version of the A New Hope movie poster. * There is a glitch in this game that allows a player to walk on the ceiling. The player must first go to the chapter: "Betrayal over Bespin" in Episode V and go to Free Play. The character used can be Boba Fett, Jango Fett, R2, or R4. The player then must go forward to the area where there are two locked doors. One is bounty-hunter activated, and the other one is R2-activated. The player then has to go through the R2 door and turn towards the hallway, and hover into the window. If done correctly, then the Lego character will be walking on the ceiling. Note that the character will die if the character is switched or if the character goes into a high-ceiling area. * Another glitch will allow a player to play as the brain carrying spider droits in Jaba's palace. If a player rides a brain spider into the pit off the entry hall the brain spider will respawn first and then the player will spawn on top of it but if the brain spider falls in the pit again before the player spawns the players character will not respawn but they will gain control of the riderless brain spider. * If the aforementioned brainspider glitch is utilized and the player transforms into another character and then jumps the character the player was using when they activated the brainspider glitch will pop out of the top of the brainspider turned character leaving the character wandering about in the same manner as the brainspider did. This can be used multiple times to create an army of characters wandering about. Like the brainspider they will not attack or defend themselves and when killed will not respawn. Category:Games